Cervical-thoracic orthoses are known per se and generally comprise (1) a metal ring or "halo" which is secured around the head, as by screws with sharp tips which engage the surface of the skull; (2) a vest-like structure, typically of rigid or semi-rigid material, which tightly surrounds and moves with the upper torso; and (3) rigid connectors such as metal rods which connect the halo to the vest and which permit adjustment of the location of the halo relative to the vest. These devices are used to immobilize the head relative to the thorax, to provide the stabilization which is necessary in the treatment of certain injuries to the neck or upper spine, for example fractures, dislocations, tumors and other causes of mechanical instability or weakening of the vertebrae.